fairy tail: el despertar de sentimientos
by mundo de historias
Summary: historia de fairy tail donde muchos de los protagonistas se daran cuenta de lo que sientes puede que sea por mas de una o uno


**este es mi primer fanfiction,espero les guste :D.** **todos los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima.**

_

 **la promesa de un amigo**

Caía la tarde en el gremio mas ruidoso y destructivo del reino de fiore. Obviamente hablamos de fairy tail. Dentro se encontraban la mayoría de sus miembros, cada uno ya sea comiendo, bebiendo o como era muy común luchando entre ellos.

Gray y natsu estaban peleando como de costumbre, mientras erza disfrutaba su adorado pastel de fresas, gajeel se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas comiendo unos tornillos y al lado de este estaba levy la cual se encontraba leyendo.

Levy: gajeel podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido al comer? No me puedo concentrar en mi lectura.

Gajeel*gruñe un poco* tsk como molestas enana.

Levy*hace puchero y suspira* no seas asi .

Gageel*la mira y con mala gana le hace caso* tsk…

Levy: asi esta mejor *le sonrie*

Gageel: como digas…*sigue comiendo sin hacer tanto ruido*

Pasando de estos 2, juvia se encontraba mirando a gray como de costumbre, cana bebiendo como la alcohólica que es (XD), mira atendiendo la barra, elfman y lissana hablando en otra mesa, laxus recostado en una columna y los demás comiendo , bebiendo etc. Todos se veian y actuaban normal (normal para ellos). Sin embargo lucy se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas pensativa mirando a la nada. Natsu la ve de reojo y decide ir a ver que le pasa, pero antes de que pueda llegar a hablarle esta se levanta y sale rápido del gremio. Natsu se queda confundido asi que decide seguirla.

Lucy caminaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos tanto que choco con una persona y ni le tomo importancia (algo que es raro en ella);lucy llego a un pequeño parque donde se sentó en una de las bancas. Natsu que la habia seguido se acerco a ella.

Natsu:lucy

Lucy*sin mirarlo* hola…natsu..

Natsu: estas bien te noto algo deprimida*se sienta a su lado*

Lucy: no es nada… solo….*sin mirarlo y suspirando un poco*

Natsu: vamos lucy sabes que puedes confiar en mi *la toma de sus hombros con delicadeza para que lo mire*

Lucy: * lo mira y le empiezan a salir unas lagrimas*

Natsu: que pasa lucy dime por favor

Lucy: voy a perder mi…casa*con los ojos un poco en lagrimas* no me a alcanzado el dinero de la renta y ya le debo a la casera 3 meses.

Natsu: pero si hemos hecho varias misiones

Lucy: pero nunca nos dan el dinero completo o ni nos lo dan por la destrucción y daños *decia lucy desanimada*

Al escuchar eso natsu sabia que el en gran parte era responsable de eso por lo que penso por unos minutos y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

Natsu: hasta cuando tienes tiempo para reunir el dinero?

Lucy: dentro de 3 días tengo que dar el total de los 3 meses *desanimada*

Natsu: *abraza a su amiga y se pode en pie* tendras el dinero lucy no perderas tu casa te lo prometo

Lucy: *lo mira con una leve sonrisa*

Natsu sale corriendo devuelta al gremio que ya estaba apunto de cerrar ya que era algo tarde.

Natsu entro y ya solo se encontraba mira que estaba apunto de tomar su abrigo para irse a casa.

Natsu: mira espera porfavor

Mira: que pasa natsu? Pense que ya te habias ido

Natsu: necesito tomar unas misiones

Mira: losiento natsu pero te tocara esperar hasta mañana ya no se puede

Natsu: por favor mira necesito tomar algunas urgente*le ruega*

Mira: *mira como su amigo le ruega* para que quieres misiones con tanta urgencia?

Natsu: quiero ayudar a alguien *un poco sonrojado*

Mira: quieres ayudar a lucy verdad?

Natsu: como lo sabes?

Mira: ella me conto su situación

Natsu: entonces me dejaras tomar las misones?

Mira: natsu te dejare pero tienes que saber que las unicas misones que quedan son prácticamente suicidas *lo mira seria*

Natsu: no me importa hare todo con tal de ayudar a lucy*mira determinadamente*

Mira: mmm y por que razón natsu?

Natsu: no lose….solo no me gusta….verla sufrir ni llorar*desvia la mirada*

Mira: ooo ya veo*sonrie picaramente* debes quererla mucho

Natsu: eee… no lo se solo quiero ayudarla *desvía la mirada algo sonrojado*

Mira: jejeje que dulce algun dia te daras cuenta de lo que sientes

Natsu: no soy dulce!!! En fin…dejame tomar las misiones

Mira: muy bien pero no vayas solo *le pasa las misiones*

Natsu: *las toma * adios mira gracias *sale corriendo hacia su casa*

Mira: que buen amigo es natsu a madurado aunque sea algo infantil*piensa mira*

Natsu llega a su casa toma una mochila y empieza a meter comida y demas cosas que creia que iba a necesitar. Happy lo mira medio dormido ya que era de madrugada. Natsu termina de empacar y sin despedirce de happy y sale corriendo de su casa.

Natsu: confía en mi lucy te ayudare.

 _bueno chicos espero les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografia_

 _dejen sus opiniones y las tomare encuenta para la continuacion de la historia :D_

 _hasta la proxima_


End file.
